The present application is generally related to permanent magnet DC motor (PMDC motor) drives, and particularly to fault tolerant operation of PMDC motor drives.
Demands for fault tolerant operation of safety critical systems, such as those involved in automotive sub-systems including electric power steering (EPS) and autonomous driving assistance systems (ADAS), are increasing. Such demand has triggered introduction of redundancy in electromechanical motion control systems, which results in improved fault tolerance and thus fail-safe operation. The electric drive systems typically include an electric machine, one or more power converters and sensors, and other components for facilitating operation of the motion control systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to introduce redundancy in the drive systems to improve fault tolerance of the automotive sub-systems and other components that use such electric drive systems.